<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wedding Bell Bliss by QueenoftheAmazons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831695">Wedding Bell Bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons'>QueenoftheAmazons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Or an alternative title to this story could be "Erik finally gets the happy ending, and love, he always deserved!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Reader, Erik Lehnsherr/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wedding Bell Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As an empath mutant, you could feel the nerves just bouncing off your soon-to-be husband. Reaching out to him, you cupped his cheek to run your fingers down his jawline slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Relieved by your touch, Erik leaned into it, a smile gracing his lips. "I cannot wait to be your husband," he whispered, leaning forward. His breath was warm against the skin of your neck before he kissed there, and slowly began to make his way up to your lips.</p><p> </p><p>You giggled and gently pushed him away, with a slight tap on his shoulder. "And I can't wait to be yours truly." You turned your head slightly, facing the beautiful garden that was set to be the venue for the ceremony. "It's truly beautiful, Erik. I couldn’t have asked for a better place with the perfect man."</p><p> </p><p>"It truly is a wonder." Erik said, wrapping his arm around your waist. Although, given the tone of his voice, you could have sworn he wasn’t talking about <em>just</em> the venue. "And I feel so honored I get to share it with you."</p><p> </p><p>You leaned your head against his shoulder. "Me too. After tonight’s sleep, we’ll be mere hours away to getting married." That night, you made love under the stars, the passionate bliss a reminder of what was to come for many years.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, it was a flurry of bodies running around for the final preparations before the ceremony. Amidst the flurry, Jean and Raven managed to help you prepare for the day. After the dust had cleared, you looked at yourself in the mirror, a nervous smile painting your face.</p><p> </p><p>Deep down, you still knew how risky this was, marrying the man who was notorious to some, yet a liberator to others. Before, both of you could have lost everything were someone to find out about your union. Now, after much deliberated peace, the two of you could be happily wed in the presence of those you called your closest friends and family.</p><p> </p><p>You reflected back on the events from the past and considered all that had happened for a moment. Erik was worth it. Every stolen kiss, every secret moment with him, it was all worth it. When you thought about Erik's sparkling blue eyes meeting yours, you already knew the answer. Anything would be worth it if you could marry him.</p><p> </p><p>With that, you stepped out towards the venue, feet clad in the best shoes that you picked out with your garments billowing in the wind behind you like a cape. Erik was waiting for you under the floral arch, a bright smile expressing every emotion he felt when he saw you step out.</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes never left his as you made your way over, heart thumping in your chest. He couldn’t take his eyes off you for a second. “You look absolutely gorgeous,” Erik said as he tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, a light blush across his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t look so bad yourself either,” you quipped, noting the elaborate suit he selected for the occasion. Erik smirked in response to your jest. “Couldn’t exactly let you down on our special day.”</p><p> </p><p>You both turned to face the only person you could trust for this ceremony, Charles Xavier himself, listening intently as he married two of his closest friends. He ended the ceremony with the oath to protect and stand by your sides, never to falter or sway when it came to you.</p><p> </p><p>Ending with the ceremonial kiss, Erik smiled and bent down to cup the back of your head and tilted his face down, pressing his lips to yours. You held one hand to his waist and the other on his shoulder, grinning against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe it, we’re finally married,” he whispered. “I promise that no matter what happens, no matter which mutant or human tries to separate us, I will always love you.” “And I will love you as well.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>